Dave Smith (poet)
David Jeddie Smith (born December 19, 1942) is an American poet, prose writer, critic, editor, and academic.Daniel Cross Turner, Dave Smith, Encyclopedia of Virginia. Web, Feb. 22, 2015. Life Smith was born in Portsmouth, Virginia. He earned a B.A. in English from the University of Virginia in 1965, the 1st in his family to earn a bachelor's degree; and went on to earn an M.A. in English from Southern Illinois University in 1969. After a tour of duty with the U.S. Air Force, in 1972 he entered Ohio University, where he earned a Ph.D. in English in 1976. He is the author of more than a dozen volumes of poetry, and has also published works of prose and edited collections.Dave Smith b. 1942, Poetry Foundation. Web, Feb. 22, 2015. Smith has taught literature and creative writing at numerous institutions, including the University of Utah, the University of Florida, and Louisiana State University. He is the Elliott Coleman Professor of Poetry at Johns Hopkins University. Formerly editor of the Southern Review]], Smith serves as editor of the Southern Messenger Poets series from Louisiana State University Press.http://writingseminars.jhu.edu/faculty_directory/smith.html He is an elected member of the Fellowship of Southern Writershttp://thefsw.org/members.php and a frequent Sewanee Writers' Conference faculty member. Recognition * National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship * John Simon Guggenheim Foundation Fellowship * Rockefeller Foundation Fellowship * Lyndhurst Fellowship * Virginia Prize in Poetry * American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters Award in Poetry Publications Poetry * Bull Island (chapbook). Poquoson, VA: Back Door Press, 1970. * Mean Rufus Throw Down. Fredonia, NY: Basilisk Press, 1973. * The Fisherman’s Whore. Athens, OH: Ohio University Press, 1974; Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1989. * In Dark, Sudden With Light (chapbook). Athens, OH: Croissant, 1976. * Cumberland Station. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1976. * Goshawk, Antelope. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1979. * Dream Flights: Poems. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1981. * Blue Spruce (illustrated by Barry Moser). Syracuse, NY: Tamarack Editions, 1981. * Homage to Edgar Allan Poe: Poems. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1981. * The Traveling Photographer (chapbook). Prairie Schooner, 1981. * In the House of the Judge. Harper & Row, 1983; Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2004. * Gray Soldiers: Poems. Winston-Salem, NC: Stuart Wright, 1983. * The Roundhouse Voices: Selected and new poems. New York: Harper & Row, 1985. * Three Poems (chapbook). Child Okeford, Dorset, UK: Words Press, 1988. * Cuba Night. New York: Morrow, 1990. * Night Pleasures: New and selected poems. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe Books, 1992. * Fate’s Kite: Poems, 1991-1995. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1995. * Floating on Solitude: Three volumes of poetry. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1996. * The Wick of Memory: New and selected poems, 1970-2000. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2000. * Little Boats, Unsalvaged: Poems, 1992-2004. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2005. * Hawks on Wires: Poems, 2005-2010. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2011. Novel * Onliness: A novel. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1981. Short fiction * Southern Delights: Poems and stories. Athens, OH: Croissant, 1984. Non-fiction * Local Assays: On contemporary American poetry. Champaign, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1985. * Hunting Men: Reflections on a life in American poetry. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2006. Edited * The Pure Clear Word: Essays on the poetry of James Wright. Champaign, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1982. * The Morrow Anthology of Younger American Poets (edited with David Bottoms). New York: Quill, 1985. * The Essential Poe. New York: Ecco Press, 1991. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dave Smith, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 22, 2015. Audio / video *''Dave Smith'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: New Letters Magazine, 1981. *''The Colour of Our Age'' (cassette). Washington, DC: Watershed Intermedia, 1987. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Dave Smith b. 1942 at the Poetry Foundation *Dave Smith at Blackbird (6 poems) ;Audio / video * Dave Smith reads his poetry at Wired for Books *Dave Smith at YouTube ;Books *Dave Smith at Amazon.com ;About *Dave Smith at the Fellowship of Southern Writers *In Search of Poetry, Arts & Sciences Magazine Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Ohio University alumni Category:Southern Illinois University alumni Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:American academics Category:Johns Hopkins University faculty Category:Louisiana State University faculty Category:Virginia Commonwealth University faculty